A day in the park
by FelicianoVe
Summary: Germany in the park with a sleeping Italy who knows what could happen :3 Cute fluff. Italy X Germany America x England and lots of bad grammar. rated T for one bad word two if you count it :3


**Me: **Hey there readers :3 Lala here. Um yeah this is mah first fic in along time! I'm not technically new here I just cant remember mah old account for the life of me so pwease R/R :3

This is just a quick fic that I found on mah comp earlier so here yah go :3

**Germany:**Ugh shut up unt start the fic already I already have a headache

**Italy:**Awwww Germany stop being a meany pants.

**Me:**Yesh I agree

**Germany:**Mer ***drinks barrel of beer*** Take this *** throws beer keg at Lala***

**Me:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Italy:** GERMANY!

**France**: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA smack smack smack smack smack smack

**Me: *sweatdrop* **alright now on with the fic. Would yah tell them boys.

**Germany:**We are not responsible for the damage to your brain due to reading this garbage.

**Me: **HEY!

**Italy:**Lala does not own Axis Powers Hetalia and is not affiliated in any way with Tokyotop or Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Me: **Yesh if I did it would only be yaoi :3

* * *

**SUMMARY!: **Germany in the park with a sleeping Italy who knows what could happen :3 Cute fluff. Italy X Germany America x England and lots of bad grammar

* * *

Germany looked up at the vast blue sky and let out a long sigh. He had watched as Italy ran around flouncing all over the place trying to catch butterflies which had seemed like hours. Now the Italian was passed out in the grass mumbling things such as pasta in his sleep. A cold gust of wind brushed by the two which caused Italy to shiver on contact with his exposed stomach which led him to desperately trying to warm himself up by curling into a ball. So out of empathy Germany reached out for the discarded bag of the Italians in search of a blanket since the Italian man seemed to carry everything around with him especially pasta. While searching for the blanket Germany with no luck Germany was starting to get irratated and started to throw random objects from the bag to and fro in search for it. One object caught his eye though. A red leather bound book with Gold curseve writing in the front that read "Diario". Out of curiosity Germany picked it up and studied the little book for a moment before dropping it on the ground to have it "accidentally" open up to todays date. "Well I guess if I dropped, and it fell open that's not technically reading it." Germany stated with an innocent yet devious looked plastered across his face. So he studied the page and read the neat hand writing.

**_"Dear Diario,_**

_**Today was so exciting. England gave me tea, Japan made me a bento, and big brother Spain made me churros. Also I ran around catching butterflies**!_

"Sigh Italy you are such an idiot." But out of curiosity Germany continued with his reading of the "dropped" diary.

**_Later Germany and I did some training. Which I uterly failed at. I know Germany may act tough but I know on the inside he is sweet! And that's why I guess I… AYEEE I cant even right it oh my god its too embarrassing Gasp should I write it AYEEEEE! _**

"Goddamnit Italy..."

**_Well... Cause I love him. THERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE I said it well technically I wrote it but who cares! I LOVE GERMANY! G-E-R-M-A-N-Y!_**

"Idiot." Germany said with a small smile as he bent over and kissed Italy on the forehead. Italy stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up, rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

"Oh hey Germany, how are you? How long was I asleep? I had a dream that a pasta monster at..." Italy was cut off as lips touched his own. His eyes widened as his thoughts raced around as if thely were on fire. But when Italy finally understood what was happening he smirked and deepened the kiss until both he and Germany had to pull away for air.

"Germany...? but how did you know I love..."

"Lets just say a little birdie told me." He said with a smile as he pulled italy into another light kiss.

"Really? I must meet this bird!" Italy exclaimed with determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Italy your such an idiot." Germany said as he did a face palm.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot." Italy said as he stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Germany. (Yah thats right another kiss )

* * *

**On the other side of the park.**

* * *

"England go long dude!"

"I'm not quite sure how this game works America do I... BAM."

"Crap England you okay?" America said with worry in his voice after pelting his boyfriend with a football... again. He quickly rushed to his side and offered him a hand. Which he accepted

"You bloody nit yeah I'm fi... OWW." England was yet again was dropped on his ass asAmerica took his hand away and pointed at somthing."What the hell was that for?" England said as he rubbed his now sore butt.

"Look." America said still pointing.

"What I don't see anything. Oh now I see. Its about time." England said with a smirk.

America lifted and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, " HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Italy and Germany quickly parted lips and blushed furiously.

"Finally they're together! That'll be ten dollars America."

"Mer," was all America could say as he paid the English man his well deserved money.

"Ha I win yet again."

"Hn we'll see about that." America said with a devilish smirk.

England Gulped and before England could react he was in hand cuffs slung over the Americans shoulder and being carried home.

* * *

FINALLY ITS DONE! WHOOT again thanks for readin and your reviews would be greatly appreciated :3


End file.
